


Paint It Black

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The walls of my room   
in my childhood home were white.   
But I must paint them black.   
My father   
paid for the Christmas tree.   
So I must paint it black.   
My tears of shame,   
coupled with shouts of rage  
were invisible.   
But I must paint those black too.   
I will paint him black  
until it stops hurting.


End file.
